Draco in Japan
by sardonicferret
Summary: Draco suddenly finds himself lost in Japan. He doesn't know why or how it happened. A stranger ends up running into him, and odd things start happening from there. HARRY POTTER&SAILOR MOON CROSSOVER FIC


**Author's Note:** This story was requested by a friend... a friend that is partially obsessed with Sailor Moon. SO, this isa Harry Potter/Sailor Moon cross-over fanfiction, and at the moment, an unfinished one. Please review and I will adore you. I'll get to working on my other fanfiction in due time. ;D

* * *

Draco had no idea what he was doing in this strange world of noisy Japanese muggles and sick fragrances, but he knew that it couldn't be one of his dreams. He had already pinched himself twice, in an alleyway as to not draw attention to himself, and both of the times had sent pain up his arm. The bustling crowd of chattering and impure _non_-wizards continued to go by to the right of him.

After collecting himself a bit more, he drew in a shaky breath and ran a hand down the front of his robes in order to straighten them. He moved out from the alleyway he'd been hiding in, and back into the crowded street that he realized was reality. Immediately, one of the dark haired muggles ran into him, causing him to stumble back into someone else.

"Ah, konnichiwa!"

Draco jumped, whipping around to face the one he'd crashed into. They were holding out a strange looking creature on a silver tray that looked much too dirty. It was apparently edible, and the man who was holding it was smiling at him in that creepy way he loathed.

"Ugh! Ugh, ugh, ugh, ugh!" One time didn't seem like enough to express his displeasure. Draco began to rapidly brush himself off, ridding himself of the foreign germs. All the while, he stumbled into nearly five or more other citizens that were walking down the street in packs.

Already he was beginning to feel overwhelmed. And since he was in a strange world with strange people with no reason and no idea how he came to be here, he was close to breaking down.

Suddenly, yells echoed from somewhere around him. He couldn't tell from which direction. "Haruka-san!"

Draco felt himself being pushed and steered throughout the gushing crowd as he tried making his way through, and somehow he ended up in the middle of the large walkway. When he looked ahead, he saw that he was face to face with what looked like a tall and blonde Japanese man running at him at full speed. Two blonde teenage girls were trailing after him, screaming shrilly with their arms outstretched.

"Haruka-san! Haruka-san! Kaere!"

"Sare!"

It was gibberish to Draco, and he couldn't tell who they were talking to, but he didn't have too much time to interpret anything. When the man looked ahead himself, after glancing back at this pursuers, he spotted Draco right before he slammed into him. They both went tumbling onto the ground.

"Bloody hell! Get off of me, you dirty muggle!" Draco began pushing against the blonde man's sides frantically. While that was happening, he noticed a pounding sensation starting to form on the back of his head. It didn't cease, even after the two girls assisted in helping pull the man up and off of him.

They didn't bother to help him, so he stood up by himself, a hand holding the back of his throbbing head. "Freaks," he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" The man asked slowly, as if unsure on if he were speaking the right language. The girls were still latched onto either of his arms.

"Freaks, I said," Draco spat, not caring if they understood him or not. He was getting extremely frustrated with the unhealthy way these people gathered and traveled in their own home country.

"Frying pan?" One of the girls questioned curiously. Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"Damare, Koneko!" The man said, pulling his arm out of her grasp. He did the same to the other girl, and took a step toward Draco. "Tourist?"

"No," Draco replied dully. 'Why would I want to come to this bloody zoo?"

"You are a kind person," Haruka commented, eyes running over the odd wizard's clothing. "You look like a tourist."

"I'm not! Stop looking at me, you disgusting muggle! You don't deserve to do such a thing!" And with that, Draco straightened out his robes for the third time in the last five minutes and turned around. He didn't need to stand around and wait for an apology; all he wanted to do was find a way out of here. He looked both left and right and back behind him before deciding to just move forward.

"You are going to get lost and get hit by a car."

Draco turned back around to shoot a glare at the man, who was _still_ there. "Shut up." Then he noticed that the girls had suddenly disappeared. He supposed the man had told them off, but it wasn't like he cared about where they went anyway. He didn't _know_ these people. They weren't even English.

"You want to get splattered over the concrete?" The man smirked. "Want help?"

"Get away."

"And if I don't?"

"Then my father will come after you."

The man laughed and began glancing around at all the passing people. "Where is he? Shopping while you get yourself lost?"

"No, I'm here by myself. I don't know how I got to this god awful place."

"A poor English tourist with bad clothing and a _wonderful_ attitude all alone in Japan? How sad."

"You know what! Didn't I tell you to _leave_!"

"No, you said to 'get away.'"

"Same thing, imbecile!"

The man suddenly stepped forward so abruptly that it caused Draco to step back, stumble into a few more people, and hit the wall that was running along one side of the sidewalk. A fist slammed into the wall right beside his head. Draco's eyes widened and he braced his hands against the wall. "Please don't hurt me."

The man laughed again, leaning forward in a terribly menacing way. "Chicken. No stranger insults me."

Draco nodded without question. Being so close to a mere stranger, whom he didn't know of being dangerous or not, was not something he was comfortable with. Agreeing to everything he said was probably the smartest way out of this.

"What is your name?" The man asked, moving away just a tiny bit.

"D-Draco Malfoy."

"Where do you come from?"

"London, England."

"Far away from here when you say you aren't a tourist. My name is Haruka Tenoh."

Draco cowered there, not caring about anything this man was telling him and getting scared of the questionnaire; he was only waiting for a time to leave. When the man did nothing but continue to stare at him, he decided to move. As soon as he did so, he was pushed roughly back into the wall.

"Now you say 'Nice to meet you,'" Haruka ordered.

"No one tells me what to---"

"DO IT!" Haruka shouted, the hand slamming down near his head again.

"Okay, okay! Nice to meet you!" He said shakily, his tone showing his obvious fright.

"Thank you, Draco."

"You're welcome, _Haruka_," Draco replied quietly, sarcasm apparent. He didn't appreciate this man calling him by his first name. It was too... _casual_.

"Come with me," Haruka said suddenly, her hand grasping tightly at the back of Draco's robes. She tugged him and steered him forward through the crowd.

"Hey! Get your hands off of me! Where are we going! Don't do anything foolish!" Draco was protesting angrily, yet did nothing to get Haruka's grip off of him. He didn't want to make it worse for himself.

"Foolish? You are foolish. What year are you?"

"What?" Draco snapped. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sixteen years."

"Sixteen as well." As Draco answered, he felt even worse. This person was about two inches shorter than him and a _muggle_, and he was still getting pushed around by them. It was pathetic, and Draco knew he wouldn't get anywhere without his wand.

"Wait, stop!" He burst out, sounding hurried.

Surprisingly, Haruka did, and Draco instantly began to search his robe pockets for his wand. It wasn't there. He cursed savagely, trying harder even when he'd already checked the same spots.

"Lose something?" Haruka queried, sounding amused.

"Yes, my wand!" He shouted in frustration.

"Okay, get moving." He shoved Draco forward again and he sullenly obeyed. He was in for it now; courage and strength were things that he lacked, and if this person decided to kill him, he'd definitely die.

"So what is this 'wand' of yours?" Haruka spoke up with interest.

"Something that uses magic and something that can certainly kill you," Draco replied hotly.

**...to be continued.**

* * *

_konnichiwa:_ hello or good afternoon

_kaere:_ an order to come back

_sare:_ an order to leave

_damare:_ shut up


End file.
